pikes_lagoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike
"Hey, excuse me, um... please don't do that" – character bible. Pike is the main character of Pike's Lagoon. She is voiced by Kate Jorgenson. Appearance Beta Pike From "Pike and the Sea Pumpkin Problem" to "Pike's Stone Sculpture", Pike's hair spikes were a much lighter shade of blue and appeared more detached. The fluff of hair on top of her head was much smaller. She also had small blue fins on her legs. She had the same green swim-suit and yellow beanie that she still has now. Current Pike In the current design of Pike, introduced in "Pike and the Singin' Salmon", Her hair spikes are a much darker shade of blue and appear to be more fluffy. Her tooth has also appeared to have shrunk. She still maintains the yellow beanie and green swim-suit in her previous design. Personality Pike is a shy, friendly and somewhat naive sea monster who lives in a lagoon that coincidentally shares her name. She enjoys gardening, art, playing with her friends and watching fish. She is also a vegetarian. Relationships Limbo Limbo is Pike's pet horseshoe crab and guardian of her beloved garden. Sea Pumpkin Sea Pumpkin is an annoying Frogfish who is constantly trying to eat Pike's garden. Cecile Cecile is Pike's friend. Frilligan Frilligan is Pike's other friend. Appearances Season 1 * Pike and the Sea Pumpkin Problem (debut) * Pike and the Horseshoe Crab * Pike's Stone Sculpture * Pike and the Singin' Salmon * Pike Gets Pizza * Pike and the Seasonal Slumber * Sea Pumpkin's Salad Search (non-speaking) Season 2 * Pike and the Seasquatch Shorts * Pike's Boxing Match * Thick Other media Beauty and the Buzz-Kill In Lenard's other series, Loose Ends, the episode "Beauty and the Buzz-Kill" features Pike on the 131st annual Lady Universe pageant. Rather than her traditional swim-suit, she wears a green dress. In her appearance she struggles to answer what world peace is. Trivia * Her voice actress is also the co-creator of Pike's Lagoon. * She is part of the sea monster species.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1081229367932403718 * Pike has had a main role in every episode except "Sea Pumpkin's Salad Search". * As seen in "Pike and the Seasquatch", she is a huge fan of Bigfoot. She also digs the retro style of his cave. * Influences for Pike's personality and design include Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Tweety from Looney Tunes, Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory and Katy from PaRappa the Rapper.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1110627431373692928 Quotes "Looks like I need to refill this can. If only it wasn't so dry down here..." - she says while tending to her underwater garden in "Pike and the Sea Pumpkin Problem". Gallery pike model sheet 1_2019.png|Pike model sheet, January 2019 Pike-0.png Pike and the sea pumping problem S1E1.png Pike's model sheet.jpg|Beta Pike model sheet 1 --Pike--'s model sheet..jpg|Beta Pike model sheet 2 Pike goes hunting.jpg Pike and the horseshoe crab S1E2.png Pike1.gif pike, lenstar website.png|Pike description on the official Lenstar Productions website. External links Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Female characters